kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creep
The Creep is the main antangonist of Kingdom Hearts: F.E.A.R. of Memories. It was created through the memories Alma Wade, and her sons: The Point Man, and Paxton Fettel. It is a supernatural manifestation of the memories of Harlan Wade, Alma's father, and the brothers' grandfather. The Creep was thought destroyed by Point Man, and Fettel, but it may have been only weakened, as it is present on Destiny Island. In the story, and game, it shows Kairi Alma's memories, but its' ultimate goal is to destroy her, and any traces of the Wades. Description The creep has a eyeless, and earless face, which the top part of its' jaw appears to be cracked, and the bottom jaw splits when it roars, especially its throat. It has pale skin, and is very slender, and appears to be malnurished, making it look like skin, and bones. It is missing its' stomach middle waist, and "reproductive organ", leaving only thick strings of flesh to keep the sides from splitting. It is also missing its' feet for unknown reasons. Story ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Where this creature came from and why it wants the two brothers dead is unknown. It's possible that a combination of Alma's psionic power, bad memories and fears have unintentionally conjured the Creep and its violent behavior into existence. The only clear fact is that it even frightens Alma, which is a testament to the Creep's power. During several hallucinations, Alma reverts to her younger incarnation and cowers or runs in fear from the Creep. The brothers are often hunted by the Creep as they advance towards their mother. They resist it various times until they finally face their memories of their childhood spent with Harlan Wade. Only after all of their memories are destroyed does the Creep stop chasing them. The brothers then fight a Giant Creep, which transforms into Harlan just before being destroyed. The regular Creep is encountered in all Intervals except for Interval 06, and will drag the player into its nightmare world. However, starting from Interval 05, the Creep will physically attack the player throughout the game. In these instances, the player has to shoot it to keep it from attacking. It will never die, however, it will temporarily leave when being shot. During these instances, the player's health will not regenerate when attacked until they escape from the monster's boundaries. As the brothers get closer and closer to Alma, the Creep attacks much more often. The player will hear fast approaching footsteps when the Creep is about to attack. The Giant Creep is encountered only at the end of Interval 08, acting as the game's final boss. It is so large that its mouth can swallow the brothers. Its weak spot is located in its throat, in the form of a glowing red spot. It can only be harmed when its mouth is opened, exposing the weak area. It has three ways of attacking the player; all of which do heavy damage. It can bash the player with its hands, send a wave of fire, and call down ghostly Replica Troopers to fight against the Point Man and Paxton Fettel. Kingdom Hearts: F.E.A.R. of Memories The Creep had some how survived and laid dormant in Kairi's memories locked away by Fettel to prevent a similar event that occured in the F.E.A.R. series. The Creep is somehow released along with Alma's other nightmares when she begins to learn of The Point Man's, Fettel's Alma's, and her left behind memories of the events. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters